Insanity
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Porque as vezes, nem mesmo o fato de se saber que um ato é insano a impede de cometê-lo.


**Disclaimer, capa e etc: No Profile**

**N/A: **_Gente, essa fanfic não foi betada, peço desculpas por eventuais erros. Eu vou revisar de novo e editar aqui mais tarde ;D_

_Aproveitando para agradecer a todo mundo que me adicionou no alerts ou no favoritos, ou que o fez com alguma das minhas histórias. Obrigada! ;D_

_E embora o projeto do Mural já tenha acabado, Álbum de Fotografias ainda tem capítulos, e eles devem chegar pouco depois da estreia de Harry Potter nos cinemas. ;D_

_Escrita para Projeto "Volta as Aulas JL" do fórum 6v. O tema era: sétimo ano - a beira do lago._

_Espero que gostem e comentem!_

_Beijos, _

_Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity<strong>

**Porque as vezes, nem mesmo o fato de se saber que um ato é insano a impede de cometê-lo.**

* * *

><p><em>"Uma pessoa precisa de um pouquinho de loucura, ou eles nunca cortariam a corda e seriam livres."<em>  
><strong><em>Nikos Kazantzakis<em>**

* * *

><p>James Potter era maluco.<p>

Insano, batatinha, meio ruim das ideias, meio lelé da cuca, ou simplesmente louco.

Assim sendo, Lily Evans não conseguia entender porque raios ela estava namorando o moreno. Mais do que isso; ela estava fazendo _aniversário_ de namoro. Um mês, mas vá lá.

_Ela estava namorando um doente mental por um mês inteiro._

Será que isso queria dizer que Lily era meio maluca também? Porque, afinal de contas, James Potter _podia_ ter tido a ideia maluca e irracional de comemorar o aniversário de namoro na beira do lago no meio do _inverno_, com o lago congelado, e neve caindo ao redor; mas ela _tinha aceitado_.

Sim, James definitivamente estava lhe deixando louca.

Tudo bem que, um encontro no lago, bem era suposto para ser romântico. Fofo até. Mas no _inverno_?

Além dela, que estava ali esperando por James, só havia a Lula Gigante por ali. Lily achava, porque o lago estava tão silencioso que até mesmo a Lula Gigante parecia ter migrado para áreas mais quentes.

E James Potter estava atrasado. Quinze minutos, a partir de agora. Era só o que faltava, quer dizer, primeiro ele a convida para se congelar, _e ela aceitou, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha aceitado_, depois ele nem se incomoda em aparecer!

James Potter seria sortudo se chegasse aos dezoito anos.

-Lily!

James corria em sua direção, um sorriso no rosto. Instantaneamente o coração de Lily se aqueceu, e ela esqueceu de que deveria estar brava com ele.

-Oi James, você está atrasado.

-Eu sei, me desculpa, - James sorriu, as bochechas vermelhas. Se era por causa do frio, ou por que ele tinha ficado sem graça, Lily não sabia dizer. – é que eu esqueci uma coisa no Salão Comunal e tive que voltar para pegar.

-Uma coisa? – Lily perguntou curiosa. – O quê?

-Hm, - James esfregou as mãos na calça, se ajoelhou no chão, e entregou uma caixa para Lily. – Lily, você quer se juntar, não peraí, morar com, não, quer dizer, Lily, quer se casar comigo?

Lily olhou sem palavras para um James cor-de-tomate, ajoelhado no meio da neve, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca, os óculos meio tortos, o olhar fixo no chão, e, ela tentou conter o riso, as meias de James.

Uma laranja, a outra verde.

Vendo que Lily não parecia se pronunciar, James voltou a falar.

- Lily, hm, esse último mês juntos me mostrou o que eu já sabia, que nós somos perfeitos juntos, e eu sabia que queria casar com você, o Remus falou que era muito cedo, mas o Sirius disse que se eu esperasse mais para fazer o pedido eu podia morrer, você sabe como o Sirius é, mas eu achei que ele tinha razão já que eu estou planejando em trabalhar como auror, embora eu não precise, e eu pensei que esse seria um bom lugar para te pedir já que a gente se beijou pela primeira vez no lago, brigou pela primeira vez aqui também, e começou a namorar, e tudo o mais.

James disse tudo isso sem respirar, fazendo Lily se sentir completamente confusa. O que ele tinha dito mesmo?

-E Lily, - James prosseguiu – eu sou um ótimo partido. Quero dizer, sou inteligente, rico, completamente apaixonado por você e... peraí, eu já disse isso? O Sirius disse que as meninas gostam de ouvir essas coisas, mas eu acho que esqueci, então, Lily eu te amo. Casa comigo? Por favor?

Lily não conseguiu se conter mais, e soltou uma gargalhada. James parecia tão frágil e... _adorável. _Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se recompor, e se voltou para falar com James, ele se parecia com uma criança a qual a mãe tinha acabado de dizer que estava proibida de comer o doce predileto.

Respirando fundo, Lily considerou a pergunta de James. Casamento? Ela mal tinha completado dezoito anos. Era apaixonada por James? Sim. Mas ainda era muito cedo. James era louco por pensar nisso.

Mas...

-James, eu amo você. – Lily sorriu, encostando seus lábios nos do moreno gentilmente. – E é claro que eu aceito me casar com você.

Ela pegou o anel e pôs em seu lugar e sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos com os de James e o puxando em direção ao castelo. Muito chocado, o moreno não fazia nada além de andar lentamente ao lado da ruiva, a expressão fixa lentamente se transformando em uma de absoluta felicidade.

Lily sorriu com o entusiasmo do namorado, agora noivo. Sim, James Potter definitivamente era louco.

Mas se ela colaborava com todas as loucuras do noivo, será que ela não seria louca também?

Definitivamente. Um casal de loucos.

E nenhum casal são poderia ser mais feliz.


End file.
